


【铁虫】绝对占有（pwp番外，6k6一发完）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 万圣节的化装舞会上，Peter Parker竟然是穿着钢铁侠的战甲参加的......
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	【铁虫】绝对占有（pwp番外，6k6一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想做正文，结果发现和前文情节好脱节啊，那还是当成番外吧  
> 关键词:教室/（伪）视频/自慰/战甲/非常规spanking

“化装舞会？”

Tony放下手里的东西垂眼看向伏在他膝头的男孩，算一下时间，是快到万圣节了。他将手搭在大腿上，无名指和小指握起，余下三指随意地摊开，男孩立刻会意，倾身将两根手指含进口中，故意吮出“渍渍”的水声用以讨好对方，三两个月过去，最初还会红着脸害羞的男孩对此已经无比熟练了。

“你打算邀请我做你的舞伴吗，Mr.Parker？”男人边说边转动手指夹住男孩的舌头逗弄。

Peter摇摇头。

对这个回答并不满意的男人敛着眉头，并起两指在男孩口中快速地抽插着，直到有盛不住的口水顺着他的嘴角滑落，才略微放缓了动作。

男孩向后退了些让手指从口中抽离，指尖彻底离开前，还坏心眼地合起牙齿在上面咬了一下。

“我只是希望您能同意我去，就在明天晚上。”男孩揪住眼前家居裤的柔软布料拉扯了两下。

“星期六？哈，你们学校可真会压榨学生的做/爱时间。”

“先生！”

“去可以，但有个条件——”

\---

不同以往的几次舞会，这一次，Peter刚一推开门，就立刻成为了全场的焦点，人群在骤然安静了几秒后突然爆发出此起彼伏的惊呼。

这可是他们第一次这么近地看到真正的钢铁侠战甲！

等等，没人会怀疑它的真实性的好吗？毕竟那身战甲的制作技术显然不是出自一个高中生之手，又或者是什么随处可见的cosplay的套装。

更何况他们的同学之一可就是钢铁侠的那位神秘sub！

“Peter？”几乎快要把眼珠子瞪出来的亚裔男孩用力咽了咽口水，第一个冲到战甲面前，小胖手犹豫地向前伸出，一副想摸摸又不敢的样子，“是你在里面吗，dude？”

回答他的是向上翻起的面罩。

“呃......是我。”战甲中的男孩红着脸答道。

“老天，我在做梦吗？这是什么集体的幻境吗！”Ned大呼小叫着用发抖的指尖碰了碰胸甲正中的反应堆，在那抹莹蓝上轻轻点了一下就立刻将手收回，然后激动地盯着自己的指尖似是快要哭出来了，“我，我摸到钢铁侠的反应堆了？！”

Peter想叫Ned矜持点，但想想看他又实在没资格这么说，毕竟，他长大后第一次亲眼见到穿着战甲的Tony站在他面前时，反应可不比Ned现在更有出息。

而有此反应的也远非Ned自己，在确认了战甲里的人是Peter而非Tony Stark后，不少同学都围了过来，近距离地膜拜着这个时代最完美的造物。

然而Peter却毫无征兆地突然合上了面罩，但兴奋的同学们丝毫不认为这是什么故意办酷的行为，事实上就算是也没关系，因为合起面甲的效果可比看着战甲里装着一个书呆子的效果要好太多了。

被困在战甲中的男孩则半点都激动不起来，他很肯定先生在将战甲交给他之前绝对改动过什么，他身后的穴口正被冷硬的金属一下下撞击着，原本干涩的地方被顶撞到柔软湿润，然而当Peter放松下想要迎接它的进入时，它却又总是堪堪停在洞口边缘，不肯再进分毫。

Peter快走了几步找到了一个沙发，接着便将自己扎根在了上面。男孩瘫软在沙发上，借着面罩的遮挡，再无顾忌地眯起眼睛无声地呻吟着，张大分开的双唇随着身后的每一下撞击哆嗦着，乳尖在一对黑色的小夹子下颤巍巍地立起，随着胸口的起伏蹭在冰凉的金属上。他的同学们就在不远处看着他，Ned甚至又一次拿着小蛋糕凑到了他的旁边，但没有人知道这幅战甲下究竟藏着怎样的秘密......

正当男孩紧绷住小腹竭力压抑住喘息上，面前的电子屏上突然弹出了一条消息:

到教室去。

Peter虽有疑问，却也不敢违背，对旁边扔叽叽喳喳说个不停的好友丢下了一句“我去卫生间”后，便快步离开了舞会。

晚间的教学楼格外昏暗安静，连一盏廊灯都没有，走廊中只有战甲踩踏着地面时发出的低沉声响。Peter轻车熟路地回到自己的班级，手指在墙上摸索几下后打开了教室的顶灯。

下一秒，Mark47就从胸前缓缓向左右分开，赤身裸体的男孩顺势从战甲中迈出，接着，一道熟悉的声音就从身后传来。

“按一下右裙甲。”

Peter回过身，战甲已经合拢成了他最熟悉的模样，他依言在裙甲上按了一下，金属甲片向下翻开，将藏在其中的物品递出。

男孩屏住呼吸将那根金红配色的按摩棒取出，手指哆嗦地几乎拿不稳它，身下松软的穴口痉挛着吐出一股淫液，顺着大腿一路淌下去。他仰起头看去，由金属铸成的面甲看不出喜怒，仿佛只是在传递着主人的指令。

“趴到桌子上去。”男人的每一条命令都很简短，说完后，战甲先一步走到了讲台上，宛如一位来临时代课的师长。

Peter紧紧咬住下唇内侧，攥着手里比照Tony尺寸定制的按摩棒走到第一排正中间的书桌前，双手撑在边缘，稍一用力便轻巧地带起身体跪到了桌上。

男孩背对着讲台分开双腿，他将眼前的椅子挪到一旁，倾身把手肘搭上第二排的桌子边沿，塌下腰去露出臀缝中一片泥泞的穴口，乳夹上坠着的小铃铛左右摇摆着发出清脆的响声。

留守家中的男人靠着床头，眯起双眼观赏着由战甲传回的视频投影，他将左手垫在脑后，右手握住半硬的性器从睡裤中掏出缓缓撸动着。

男孩白花花的双臀通过视频被进一步放大，在明亮地白炽灯下晃得人舍不得移开眼。这本来应该是个美好的夜晚，他可以抱着他的男孩，让那对原本白嫩的小屁股变成诱人的艳粉色，而不是像现在这样只能对着视频自我解决。

该死的舞会。

Tony低低骂了一声，接着继续对视频另一边的男孩命令道:“自己打屁股，30下。”

Peter难以置信地过回头看向战甲，但它却始终端端正正地站在讲台后，仿佛整面对着的不是一个正在流水的男孩，而是什么会威胁世界的恐怖分子。这无疑让Peter心底的羞耻感更盛，他探着头透过教室内侧的窗户担忧地向外望去，走廊上仍旧是一片漆黑，但被强化过的感官却能让他捕捉到尽头房间中其他同学隐约的嬉笑声。

“报数。”男孩的迟疑让Tony沉着声多加了一项。

经战甲机械化后的声音都透着些金属的冷气，远不似真正的先生那般，男孩哼哼着将撒娇的话语咽了回去，乖顺地将手探到身后搭上翘起的臀尖，轻轻拍了一下。

“一......”

“你是Spider-man，不是Spider-baby，重来。”Peter一时听不出这是男人的调笑还是嘲讽。

他将头深深地埋下去抵在桌面上，右手高高地抬起后用力落下去，巴掌声回荡在空荡荡的教室里，甚至能听出微弱的回声。

“唔！一......”

下手没轻重的拍打让男孩的臀瓣上立刻泛起一层浅浅的红色，下意识地缩着身子向前躲去，但随即意识到疼痛的来源正是自己，又只好乖乖地重新翘起屁股。

接连又拍打了十下之后，肿起的臀瓣上已经布满了指印，男孩哼哼唧唧地将手掌覆上去抓握揉弄着艳红的臀肉，并悄悄地将手环上的微型反应堆压上去，借住一丝凉意来缓解肿胀引起的烫热，同时摆动着腰胯来回摇晃着，试图以此换取一些男人的怜惜。

视频前的人却完成不为所动，只看着变相撒娇耍赖的男孩，只是轻笑一声催促着他:“继续，Mr.Parker，否则我们要从头开始了。”

似是为了避免这句威胁成为现实，接下来的两下男孩打的又快又响，呻吟声也随之拔高，抽噎着委委屈屈地喊“先生”。越来越多的液体从穴口中被吐出，乳肉也在铃铛的拉扯下被坠地生疼，后面的每一下拍打几乎都伴随着男孩的一声哭泣。

“十...十四......唔......先生，不要了，好疼......十五！十六！”

男孩口中哀哀求着，手上的动作却始终不曾真正停下。直到三十下打完，他已经哭喘得满脸泪痕，手臂和大腿不住打着颤，却又因为桌子间的间距而只能苦苦地勉力撑着。左右两边臀瓣形成了鲜明的对比，一边高高地肿起充血，另一边却仍是男孩原本白皙的肤色。这让正对着视频的男人再次忍不住骂了一句脏。

跟着，一双金属手臂从背后环抱过来，扶着男孩的腰际将他翻转过来，接着它握上他的小腿向自己的方向一拽，确保男孩的半个上身都躺在了桌上。刚刚挨过打的臀肉哪惊得起这样的摩擦，Peter就立刻发出了一声惊叫，挥动着双臂想要抓住来支撑住身体让右臀离开桌面，然而最终还是只能徒劳地垂落下了。

战甲捏住男孩的小腿举起分开，低下头面对着不断淌出淫液的穴口，确保摄像头能将全部的景象细节完整地反馈到几十公里外的复仇者基地。

“现在你可以把它插进你的小屁股里了，”男人的声音再次从战甲中传出，男孩下意识地挣动了几下，却被对方的手甲牢牢扣住，“如果你表现的好一点，daddy可以奖励你今晚插着睡觉。”

男孩呜咽着顶了顶胯，穴口由于男人开出的奖励张开成一个小小的肉洞，几缕银丝交织着黏在洞口边缘，仿佛一张阻止外人窥探的网。

那是Peter一直想要的，不知是由于得到后的贪得无厌，还是身份差距带来的安全感缺失，男孩近乎执着地热爱着被那根粗大的性器填满的感觉，尤其是在夜晚入睡时，如果先生肯在睡前将它塞进他的小屁股里，那他便毫无疑问地会得到一夜好梦。

最开始的时候，坏小孩会故意红着眼睛说自己刚刚被噩梦魇住了，钻进先生的怀里可怜兮兮地求他能不能把那东西插进来。然而重复几次后，却被识破了这个狼来了的小把戏，任男孩怎么求都不肯应允，并将之变成了一种用以诱惑对方的“奖励”。

就像现在这样。

被蛊惑的男孩等不及扩张，抓过手边的按摩棒就往肉穴里插。然而非常规尺寸的玩具只浅浅插进一个前端，就疼的男孩仰起头哭叫起来，却又在留意到身前的战甲时立刻消了音。

它低着头，一动不动地，反应堆和面甲上眼睛的位置闪着自己最爱的克莱因蓝。被战甲“注视”的感觉让Peter觉得自己宛如祭坛上被献出的祭品，现下天神来了，而他正主动乞求着神的垂幸。

Peter深吸了一口气努力让自己放松下来，缓慢却坚定地将按摩棒推进去，双腿在疼痛下不住痉挛抖动着，脚趾紧紧地卷曲起来，呻吟声在它擦过敏感点的那一刻骤然拔高。男孩用力咬紧下唇，将即将脱口的哭叫化成了一声声尖细的呜咽，待后穴渐渐适应了侵入的异物后，握住底部抽送起来。

男孩匀速地插着自己身后的肉洞，同时回忆着Tony曾经做过的那样，不断变换着角度寻找着最令人愉悦的那一处。在一次剧烈的颤抖后，Peter确信自己找对了地方，他将按摩棒整根抽出，接着对准那一点狠狠地插进去。

“啊——啊......唔嗯......先生...先生......”

在他意料之外的，按摩棒在抵到那一点凸起时突然高速震动起来，男孩的手指被震得发麻，却仍旧不敢松开。

“Good boy，继续。”

男人扬起的尾音对比着战甲那一副公事公办的模样，再加上适度的表扬，这刺激得Peter瞬间哭喊着射出一股精液，溅的下巴到胸腹间全是星星点点的白浊。

未经允许的发泄让男孩变得惊慌失措，甚至来不及回味高潮的滋味就马上握紧几乎震动到脱手的按摩棒用力操干起湿软流水的后穴。

“对......啊...对不起......先生......我错了......”

男孩啜泣着对战甲道着歉，高潮后格外敏感的身体在近乎粗暴地操干下再度涌起快感，刚刚射过一回的性器又一次颤巍巍地挺起，内壁紧紧咬住那根按摩棒，让Peter在抽送时甚至感觉到了些许阻力。

咬着牙操干自己的男孩只坚持了几分钟便彻底瘫软了下去，酸痛的右手滑落在桌面上，他努力支起上身望着战甲向男人哭求。

Tony看着视频中男孩哭红了的眼圈和身下同样透着艳红的穴口，难得地好心放过了男孩，他控制着战甲向前走了半步，俯下身让他的左腿搭上肩甲，右手握住仍埋在男孩体内震动嗡鸣着的按摩棒，开始了新一轮的操干。

“先生！太多了......求您......不要...慢......慢一点......唔......！”

“虽然我把它设计成了防水的，但现在我真有点怀疑它会不会被你流出的水淹到短路了。”

似是在为男人关于短路的言论佐证，被软肉包覆着的按摩棒突然释放出一股电流，正巧是打在那一处敏感的凸起上。

Peter尖叫着弹起身子，又马上被冷冰冰的战甲按了回去。机械的运作远不同与人，它真就好似打桩器一般，没有节奏停顿，也不知疲累，只知道又快又狠地一遍遍撞击着男孩的前列腺，将他的意识都捣弄成混沌的一片。金属的手指跟着按上他的乳尖，捏着坠在乳夹上的小铃铛向外拉扯着，胸前和身后同时涌来的强烈快感让Peter高声哭喊着，泪水不断地滑落下来，又被他用手背抹去。单薄的下腹被顶撞出明显的形状，脚掌反复地踢踹着战甲，然而却只是在男孩自己的小腿和脚踝处留下了浅浅的红印。

不得不说，男孩这幅委屈又凄惨的模样，倒真有那么一瞬间让Tony心底升起来一丝欺负小孩的罪恶感来，但也仅仅是那么短短的一瞬。

忽然间，Peter在自己的哭喘和身下传来的淫靡水声中察觉到了额外的交谈声。

“关灯！关灯，先生！”男孩急切地呼喊，挣扎着想从战甲手中脱开，然而却在它的一记深顶下软了腰瘫软回去。

战甲放下男孩已然脱力的双腿，走到门口按下开关，教室立刻陷入一片之中，只余下反应堆仍亮着幽幽的莹蓝。然后它回到男孩身边，背对着男孩由正中向两侧分开，Peter见状整个人几乎是扑进去的，他从桌上滑下来，踉跄着一步踩进战甲中，由它自窗口飞出将自己带回男人身边。

Tony等在卧室的窗边，在Mark47落下的同时抢上前，在战甲分开后立刻将瘫软下的男孩接进怀里，横抱起他快走几步回到床边，把男孩压在柔软的床榻上。接着一把抽掉了按摩棒，掐着他的腰胯一个挺身将自己深深地送了进去。

熟悉的尺寸和热度为Peter带来了巨大的满足感，他眯起眼睛叹出一口气，小声呻吟着，从发梢到指尖无不舒爽地颤栗起来。方才还被操弄到脱力的男孩似是被接上了电源，哼哼着环住对方肩背，将脸埋进颈窝里轻轻蹭动着，双腿也跟着盘在男人的腰间，在对方开始动作之前就先一步挺动腰胯一下下将那对饱满的臀瓣撞上男人的囊袋。

“Daddy，please......”被惯坏的sub贴在自家dom的耳边软声撒着娇。

Tony在红肿的右臀上打了一巴掌后便钳住男孩狠狠地操着他身下不止满足的小嘴，回到家中的Peter也由于不用在顾忌随时会路过的同学而放声呻吟起来，在敏感点被精准顶撞时含着泪花嘶声喊“先生”。

“Daddy，胸口疼......”男孩吸着鼻子轻声道。

“哪里疼？”

“唔......乳...乳头疼......”说完，Peter就将脸重埋了起来，他现在仍然没法面不改色地说出那些叫人难以启齿的词汇。

然后他听见男人发出了一声低笑，接着他胸前的两枚小夹子就取了下来。夹子被取下时的疼痛远胜于它被夹上去时的，突如其来地剧烈刺痛让男孩呜咽着弓起身子。而紧接着，其中一枚充血挺立的红豆就被纳入了一个温暖湿软的所在。

Tony探出舌尖拨弄着那颗硬立着的小石子，牙齿咬住外围的一圈乳晕，拉扯着用力吮吸，似是刚刚学会磨牙的幼儿，将男孩的乳肉当作了什么新奇的玩具。

乳尖被人用舌苔反复碾压舔舐着，男孩一边细声哼哼一边追随着男人的动作挺起胸口迎合上去，后穴中的软肉也攀附着柱身将它紧紧缠绕住，摆着腰胯故意让身后被搅动出糟糕的水声。

男孩早已经将对男人撒娇这件事做的得心应手了，他熟练地索求着男人的操弄与亲吻，这些都是在学校里完全没法对着战甲做的。但又不得不承认，战甲会给他带来远非平常的心里刺激，被金属手臂用力捅穿的感觉让他想跟先生商量能不能再试一次。

已经被情欲折磨了一整晚却始终没有释放过的男人并没有在那个温暖紧致的洞穴中坚持太久，又狠狠抽插了十几下后便抵着男孩的敏感点将精液尽数灌进他体内。

整个晚上，直到最后男孩被操弄到再也射不出半点东西，只能嘶哑着声音哭叫恳求的时候，Tony才终于亲了亲他的额头放过了他。

然而当Tony射完准备抽出时，男孩却突然抱住了他的手臂，扁着嘴哑声抱怨:“您刚刚才答应过，如果我表现好的话今晚就不拿出去的——”

男孩一边说着还一边试图咬紧后穴，但被欺负到酸麻的内壁只轻轻收缩了一下后便再度软下来，急得他只能手脚并用地抱住男人不让他离开。

Tony差点就没忍住按着这个不知死活的小混蛋再来一次。

“先去清理一下，不然明天会肚子疼。”男人柔声哄着，拍了拍小孩的屁股。

“蜘蛛侠不会生病，也不会肚子疼。”天性让Peter没法直接拒绝男人的话语，于是只得寄希望于让他主动收回命令，“先生——”

Tony无奈地看着怀里撒着娇的男孩，报复性地拧了一把已然肿大了一圈的乳尖，接着顶上男孩的敏感点用力操弄了几下，逼得贪馋的小孩又发出了几声甜腻地呻吟，这才重新搂过他亲了亲那双略显红肿的嘴唇。

男孩宛如吃到了最爱的罐头的猫咪，餍足地蜷在主人怀里眯起双眼。他将脸埋进男人的胸口，后穴随着呼吸的频率一放一缩，在一片黑暗里仔细用内壁描摹着男人性器的形状。

Tony Stark是我的dom，而他现在正插着我。

占有与被占有的感觉同时得到满足，沉溺于满溢的安全感中，Peter轻声呻吟着收紧了环在男人腰间的手臂。

啪。

男孩突然睁开眼睛抬头望向先生，不明白自己为什么莫名地又挨了打。而体内正渐渐涨大的性器代替男人回答了这个问题。

“我不介意现在换个地方继续。”男人沉声说着。

意识到自己正不自觉缩紧穴口的男孩心虚地呜咽了一声，仰着脑袋讨好了亲亲面前的小胡子。

“我只是太喜欢您。”

......这小混蛋。Tony失笑。

“所以我也太喜欢它了。”Peter说着又咬了一下，然后抢在男人发难之前先一步缩回他怀中，闷闷地声音从Tony胸前传出，听上去倒是十分乖巧，“晚安，Master——”

看着道了晚安后立刻开始装睡的坏小孩，憋着火的男人也只得无可奈何地将手搭在小孩的泛着艳红的臀瓣上揉捏几下。

过了半晌，身下的那股邪火渐渐熄下，Tony垂眼看着怀里呼吸平稳的男孩，嘴角忍不住又弯起一个宠溺的弧度。

“晚安，kid。”

便依男孩所想，给他一夜好梦吧。

fin.


End file.
